The long rode
by SangoCoutryGirl
Summary: Well this story is about Sango and Sesshomaru. Sango has had a hard life and she mite need some help with Naraku. So read and find out what happened.
1. The meating

Sesshomaru is a very young and experienced men that has a great job but no social life. He worked at a weapon designer. That thought more about work then any thing else. He is 22. 

Sango is every strong she has a hard life with all the Naraku things. She lost her dad and mom when she was very young in a car crash because of Naraku. Then later in her life she lost her brother by the same hands. She had to go to her evil aunt that hated her. So she got beat all the time. She ran way from her when she turned 18. Now Sango is on the streets and always is running from Naraku. She is 19.

Then the rest of the going that is Inuyasha & Kagome. They finely are going out, Inuyasha and Kags work for Sessh. There are Inu 20 and Kags 19.

Sean Clang

Sesshomaru was walking home when this girl came flying in to him. "Watch where you are going human." Sessh said she looked at him like you thing I could care.

"Why don't you look out demon. I have BIGGER problems. THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Just then a mans voice can out from the dark.

"Hey man thanks you cough my girl for me. Thank you." Naraku tried to put his arms around Sango. But Sango ran behind Sessh. "Come on baby don't be like that"

"Get you filly arms off me you ASS HOLE! And I ain't your girl. You could go fuck your self for all I could care. YOU RAT BESTIRRED! Sango was getting tried of running from him.

Naraku started to walk closer to her. "Hey the women said leave her alone. And I mite not like humans but I don't like you at all! And she is smart to stay away from you." Sessh was smirking knowing that this girl could try to kick his ass if she wanted to.

"Yeah so why do you care she is my problem not yours. Sango get your ass over her now" Naraku was getting tried of this game. Do I have to kill you like I killed your family. Just like your little brother." Those words hit Sango like a turn of bricks.

"You bestirred why did you bring that up. You are why I live on the streets. Your the one who mad eye go to that bicth of an aunt. The one that beat me." Sango now was in front of Sessh. He could fill her power. Sessh thought. 'Damn she has a nice body she can take care of her self. She is so cute, she... Wait why is she doing this to me. A human how can she control me like this.'

"Ok Sango till next time. And I will make you my mate." With that Naraku walked away.

"So you name is Sang... Where did she go. What the hell. Oh well my be the fates will bring us together again. Sessh walked away in to the dark.

Sango came out of the dark. "So Kelala do you think her can be trusted." This same cat came out of the shadows. " Well I thing her can only if I new his name. Oh well he knows mine. We will see each other again." Sango walked back to where she lived. Well where she called home. What should she do.

Next day

"So how should I get food for me and kelala." Sango thought then she got a grate Idia for a wepon she could make. So she sat down and drew it, then she put is with all her other drawings. "I am tired of waiting I will find some one that will use my drawings." Sango's mind was made up she would talk to a person about them.

With Sesshomaru

"I'm home is any own here." Sessh said wail going in to his house. He lived with his brother and father.

"Yeah we are in here you are late. You told me to be on time. You are 1 hour late." Inuyasha was a very noise person.

"I ran in to some one. Well that ain't true she ran in to me. So where is dad. I need to ask him some thing." Sessh thought ' No I do not I just need to get away from Inu.

"So why did you need to talk to me." Sesshomaurs dad was standing in the door way. "Well come in." Sessh went in to the room then sat right in a chair.

"Well do you know a Sango. She is on the streets. And seance you work with people like that I thought you would know her." Sessh was now in the mood to see her a gain. Sessh was waiting. His father was thinking.

"Yeah she is a very nice girl but she is human. Why would you want to find her." They did not speak for a wail.

"Well I ran I mean she ran in to me. And she dropped this." Sessh healed out a neck less. "She ran away so fast that I could not give it to her." Sesshomaurs dad did not believe his son how could he care about a human that he does not know.

"So you want to find her. I will tell her where she is most of the time with that cat of hers." So he told Sessh where she was. So Sessh was going to go to the place tomorrow.

Back with Sango

"Ok here is a very strong company so I will go to this place. Ok Kelala here we go." Sango looked at Kelala. She gave her friend some food. And was off to the makers.


	2. the jod

She walked for quite some time till she found where she wanted to be. "Here we are this is a big place." Sango was standing right in front of the 20 story billing.

Back with Fluffy. (Sorry I had to)

"Dad I'm going to work see you later. Oh and bro you better be at work today." All you could here was Inuyasha yelling that he would. Sessh was out the door and he was going to work. He thought 'I hope I see that girl. I can't get her out of my mind.' Sessh was thinking so hard that he ran in to a poll. (HEHEHEH) "Damn that hurt. Well I'm at work so I guess I wont see her right know."

Back with Sango

"I'm here to see Sesshomaru. And I wont leave till I see him." Sango was not happy about this lady would not let her in to see him. "I'm sorry mama you can't he dose not take any one till 9:00 am sorry." The lady did not know what she was doing. So Sango went and sat down. About a 20 minuets later this older lady came in.

"Hello I'm here to see Sesshomaru." Sango knew she was going to get some where . "Oh you must be the weapon person. I will go see if he is ready. Ok so just sit here and I will be right back." The lady left in to a room.

Fluffy

"Ok I have a meeting at 9 o'clock so I will wait till then." Sesshomaru was waiting. When he heard a knock on the door "Come in." Sessh was in to a book.

"Hello sorry but your meeting is here. Do you want me to show her in." The girl waited till Sessh looked at her. "Yeah Kagome show her in." So that girl left and got the girl. "So you are here to see me." Sessh did not look up.

"Yeah I'm you... I... do me you remember me." Sango stepped in to the light to let the man see who she was. He looked up at her and was surprised to see it was that girl it was Sango.

"Yeah I remember you. Do you remember losing some thing." Sessh was playing with her he was happy to see her but she can not run away from him again.

"No what did I loss." Sango was not to happy that he thinks that she is in the mood to put up with his shit.

Sessh healed out her neck less. "How about this." Sango started to grab around her neck and she stopped and stared at her neck less. "So this is yours. Are you going to just stand there." Sango went to grab it but Sessh moved it. "I have 1 question thou." Sango put her head down and was going to do any thing to get it back.

"What do you want me to do." Sango said dryly.

Flash back

"Sango. SANGO. Where could that girl be. San..." "Here I am mom was is it that you wont." Sango was so happy that her mom was here. "You scared me I want you to have some thing of mine." Sango's mom held out the neck less. "You have to take care of your brother for me and you can have this. Sango shook her head up and down. "I promise that I well with all my life." Sango's mom gave her the neck less.

End Flash back

Sango was crying thinking about her promise. 'I did not do any thing to earn that neck less. I let my brother die why do I deserve it.' Sango thought.

"Well Sango you must come and live with me and my dad you know him." Sango looked up at him. "So do we have a dill." Sango look around and though 'Well what could go wrong. Oh I know I could get them all killed.' "And well my brother an..." Sessh was cut off by some one running in to his office.

"Sesshomaru what the hell do you think you are doing we have a grate weapon maker. And you want to get a nether one what are you thinking." Inuyasha was pissed and Sango was I ah of her old friend she did not know if he remembered her. "And a girl to boot." Sango was now madder than hell.

"Inuyasha you cock sucker what the hell do you mean. You know that I can kick your ass from here to any where. You have not changed in the 10 years I have seen you." Inu was taken back by this human 'Who the hell is she what dose she mean I do not know her.' Inu thought.

"Ok who ever you are. I do not know you and if I did I would remember you." Inu said then hid behind Kag who came in at the wrong time.

"Ok what did I miss and what did you say to piss her off." Kag looked at the girl then back at


	3. The hard truth

"Ok what did I miss and what did you say to piss her off." Kag looked at the girl then back at Inu. "Why do you look so familiar." Sango was now on the ground punching it. Sessh was in the back falling over in his chair laughing.

"Kag I am. I mean I was your best friend and you have forgotten me. Inu you are the same. And well Sessh I have to leave." Sango went to leave but found she walked in to Sesshomarus arms. "What are you doing." She looked up in to his golden eyes.

"Sango you are coming to live with me. And I do not care what you say." Sango was pulled back by Kag. She was crying she gave Sango a huge hug.  
"Sango is that you. I have missed you why did you run away." Kag was so torn up inside. Sango huged her best friend back.

" Hi Kagome I missed you to. And the reason why I ran away is because." Sango was trying to find the words. " I ran away from Naraku who killed my hole faimly. I had to get away from my aint. I had to get away gfrom alot." Sango was trying not to cry.

"So you left not telling me or Inu what where you thinkg god. Why?" Kag was making this hard. Why did she need to know.

"Kag I have know clue I had to and if you don't under stand then that is that. Wait Inu." Sango was picked up by Inu. He was so happy to see his little sis safe. "Inu I missed you to but I need to breath."

"You are a pian in my ass you got that. And why is my brother sying that you live with him. Imaen with us. Inuyasha looked over at his brother.

"Well I live on the streets. So he said that I oculd stay with him." Sango did not know why they where staring. "What."

"You are talking about my brother he will not hellp anyone at all." Sango looked at Sessh. Then back at her friends.

"I did ask my new wepon make to live with us. So that she could tell me about the drawings. Is that a crime." Sessh was mad that his brother had to be an ass.

"Ok well we have to go back to work so see you 2 at home." Inu and Kag's turned around and waked away.

Sango looked over at Sessh. "Is that why you invited me to your house." Sango walked over so she was in frount of him. He look in to her brown.

"Yeah that is why. So are you going to be at my house." Sessh was not happy on the way that went. He will make her his mate. Sango was sad that he did not like her but she could chang that.

"Ok Sessh I will be there but I have to pick up my cat Kelala. Ok." Sessh thought 'A cat what did she think I was a pet center.

"Fine see you at home." They went there seperet ways. The next day no one warked. So Sango could get to know her new home.

Hope you liked it next one comming soon


End file.
